


Four's a Crowd

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dream Sex, Facials, M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: One of Leon's wildest dreams comes true. Quite literally.Based on a request from twitter.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko, Leon S. Kennedy/Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko/Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	Four's a Crowd

"H-Hey-" Leon groaned when he was cut off with a hard kiss, a pair of hands cupping his cheeks and holding him still. He could feel more bodies, more touches, all over. Gasping for breath, he opened his eyes. "Chris?" He whispered. Confused, he glanced over his shoulder. Behind him, Piers was watching the show, his fingers tickling where they grazed Leon's ribs. He was naked- they all were, even… was that Buddy? 

"What? What is this?" He asked. Piers pulled his head to the side, getting a kiss of his own. He swiped his tongue over Leon's bottom lip before nipping at him, distracting him from two sets of wandering hands. Buddy was pushing long, toned legs apart, kissing the inside of a knee and moving upwards. Chris was intent on leaving hickies on pale shoulders, his teeth grazing skin. It was one hell of a way to be greeted, that was for sure. Leon gave up trying to make sense of it, especially when Buddy nipped his thigh. He moaned, arching his back. More bites followed, and he bucked and squirmed, body rubbing between Chris and Piers. 

"Uh… oh god." He whined, reaching back to grab onto Piers' shoulders when Chris began moving lower, running his tongue over his pecs and circling his nipple. His whimpers turned to full on moans when Buddy bit down harder, intent on marking his legs. Not to be outdone, Piers snaked his hands over Leon's waist, wrapping one around his cock. His gratification came in the form of a breathy cry. Leon shuddered and grabbed for whatever he could reach, overwhelmed. Buddy was relentless in his abuse of his thighs, leaving hickies with faint teeth marks all the way up to the crease of his hip. 

"So fuckin' pretty." Chris growled, breaking the silence. He squeezed Leon's hips, laving his tongue over his chest. 

"Captain." Piers interrupted. He let Chris take over holding Leon upright, moving to mirror Buddy. Their combined teasing had their victim squirming, pulling against the strong circle of Chris' arms.

"Hold him tight." Buddy warned. He motioned to Piers, and they started licking again, meeting at the head of Leon's cock. There, they kissed sloppily, tongues messy and hot. Buddy pressed two fingers between them, sinking them into Leon's hole. He cried out, already overstimulated from the dueling blow job. 

"Hold on." Chris told him. "Don't tease him too much, I have plans for his ass."

"P-Plans?" Leon managed to get out, hands struggling to find purchase on the miles of bare skin around him. No response was given, and he grumbled a complaint, refocusing on the sensations coming from all around him. The scratchiness of Chris' stubble on his throat, the softness of the sheets, how amazing it felt to have two mouths worshipping his cock, and the slow creep of hands over his chest. He let go of the pretense of being quiet, opening his mouth to moan loudly. Chris hooked two fingers over his jaw, teasing his tongue. Leon sucked on them gratefully, whimpering and fluttering his eyelashes. 

"You were right, he is a tease." Piers said, his breath hot where it fanned over slim hips. He licked a wide stripe up the cock in front of him, dragging out another noise from between thick fingers. Chris grunted in response, his free hand groping and squeezing Leon's chest. He worried soft skin between his teeth, leaving deep purple bruises beside the redness from his earlier attentions. 

"If you have plans, I suggest you act now." Buddy told him. "He's already swallowing up my fingers with no problem."

"Huh." Chris chuckled, biting and pulling on Leon's earlobe just to hear him whimper. "Alright. Bend him over. Ass up." All three of them manhandled Leon into the new position, hands wandering over his back and shoulders. "I would encourage you to use his mouth," Chris ran his thumb over smooth skin, licking his lips when the pad of his finger caught on Leon's rim. "But I think we're all gonna want to hear this."

"Wh- what are you-" Leon cut himself off with a high-pitched moan when he felt Chris' tongue slide down his lower back and settle between his legs. Stubble scraped his skin, the friction barely noticeable compared to the warm, wet mouth teasing his hole. He clawed at the sheets until Buddy soothed him, stroking his hair. Gasping, he pushed himself back, fucking himself on Chris' tongue. When teeth grazed his rim, he yelped, positive he was drooling at this point. He could hear Piers and Buddy talking, praising him, saying filthy things about how he looked, sprawled out and moaning so prettily. 

"You were right." The way Buddy rolled his r's sent shivers down Leon's spine. "Such a lovely voice, when it's too busy moaning to talk back to you." The displeasure, the jab at his inability to hold his tongue, made Leon smile to himself. His cockiness was short lived, all but forgotten when two thick fingers pushed into him, wider than Buddy's. They pressed and twisted, opening him up quickly. 

"I can take more. C'mon." He begged. Chris slapped his ass sharply. 

"Not with what we're going to do to you." He said. "Hold still." 

"And what… what is that?" Leon looked up, searching until he met Piers' eyes. He hoped he could get answers from him, since it was clear that Chris and Buddy were set on using him like a ragdoll. Instead, Piers merely shrugged, a ghost of a smirk stretching the corner of his mouth. Bastard. 

A fourth finger- he hadn't noticed the third, but it was there- had him groaning.

"Jesus, Redfield." He complained. "Gonna stick your whole hand up there? C'mon, I'm ready."

"That's what you think." Buddy pushed him upright, guiding him back into Chris' lap. Leon slapped their hands away, reaching back to line himself up.

"Fuck-" He threw his head back, determined to take all of Chris' cock. It sunk into him, the stretch satisfying something weird and dark inside him. Leon tried not to think about it, biting his lip and forcing himself to relax. Bottoming out startled him, breaking whatever trance he'd fallen into, and his eyes went wide.

"So good. You take it so fuckin' good." Chris was whispering to him, leaving wet kisses on his shoulders. Big hands hooked under Leon's knees, and he moaned when his legs were pulled up, dropping more of his weight into Chris' lap. 

"What are you-" He began to protest, stopping when Buddy appeared between his legs, holding the lube. "Uh…" Leon swallowed dryly. Wide, blue eyes tracked the way the bottle squelched, dumping slick fluid onto long, thin fingers. Buddy reached out with his clean hand, stroking Leon's jaw.

"Just relax." He said. Piers moved closer, pulling Leon into a kiss to distract him from the cold fingers that circled his rim, pressing all around Chris' cock. He pushed his tongue forward, mapping out crowns and crooked teeth. Eager hums were muffled between them, and then Leon's hands were in Piers' hair, desperate. 

"Ah!" He broke the kiss to cry out. Buddy was calculated, two fingers deep already. He was murmuring softly, words Leon couldn't place or understand, half buried in his shoulder. The whispers tickled, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Too much?" Chris asked, squeezing Leon's thighs where he still held them airborne. 

"Nuh… nuh-uh." He'd barely gotten the response out before Piers was kissing him again, distracting, playing, whatever his goal was. The angle of his neck left his pulse throbbing, damn near visible under his skin. Chris took full advantage, running his tongue over it before sucking the skin between his teeth. It was just like Redfield, really, leaving marks where he shouldn't. 

"Are you ready?" Buddy's voice, clearer now, made Leon shiver again. He nodded, grabbing onto Chris' arm to steady himself. He moaned at the feeling of Buddy's dick rubbing against his rim, already stretched around one cock. 

"You're not… not planning on getting- ah, fuck!- Piers in there too, are you?" Leon asked, managing to keep his voice steady despite the terrible, delicious squeeze of both dicks inside him. He gasped loudly, his breathing harsh and uneven. It hurt, but he knew if he looked down, he'd find himself at full mast, weeping from the stimulation. 

"No. I want something else." Piers stroked his cheek, wiping away tears that had escaped the corners of his eyes. "But I can wait. Want you to be comfortable first." His gentleness was offset by greedy hands squeezing splayed thighs, rocking Leon down into a burning thrust. His head knocked against Chris' as he moaned, nearly concussing them both. Piers touched his chest, rubbing his sternum before trailing over his pecs, lazy and teasing. 

"Shit, you're tight." Chris cussed, easing his hips back and forth. Buddy helped hold Leon up, steadying him so they could get deeper with their thrusts. 

"Aw, fuck!" Swearing didn't alleviate the sting or help the overwhelming heat, but it kept tremors and loud whines at bay. Leon looked up at Piers from beneath his eyelashes, panting softly. "Gonna join in?" His voice was wrecked, even to his own ears. Watching Piers come closer, he licked his lips, eyes drifting down to watch him stroke himself. It was awkward, but standing allowed him to guide his cock into Leon's mouth, brushing blond bangs back from his forehead. 

"C'mon." Piers encouraged. He rubbed his thumb over one bulging cheek, doing his best to keep from jerking his hips forward. When he pulled back, he rubbed the head of his cock through light stubble, smearing spit and pre-cum across flushed features. 

"Nuh- Mm!" Leon moaned, taking the head back into his mouth. He curled his tongue around it, trying not to get distracted by how relentlessly Chris and Buddy were fucking him. With mixed results, he relaxed enough to let Piers guide his head, using his hair to push and pull him up and down the length of his dick. His nails dug into Chris' arm, overstimulated. His whole body ached with warmth, like he was burning up from the rough treatment. Buddy let go of one of his thighs, tracing his hand up smooth skin, through light chest hair, and to an exposed throat, bulging slightly from Piers' thrusting. He squeezed, just enough to make Leon dizzy. 

"Gonna cum for us?" Chris whispered hoarsely. He was sweating from the exertion and from holding Leon up for so long. Grunts had started to escape him, coming from deep in his chest. Every time he buried himself to the hilt, it punched air out of his lungs. 

"Uh huh." Leon managed, grateful that both men allowed him a moment to breathe. He opened his eyes to see Piers stroking himself, aimed at his face. It only made him groan louder and open his mouth. 

"Good. Good boy." Chris praised. He watched hungrily as Buddy's hand moved from Leon's throat down to his dick, stroking it harsh and fast. Relishing the breathy groans the action caused, he gave an especially brutal thrust, not wanting to be outdone. His reward was a long moan and nails raking scratches into his arms. 

"Shit!" Piers cussed, pushing his hips forward. He came in long streaks, coating Leon's face and letting some fall on his tongue. "Knew you'd look good like this, fucking _hell_."

Another few dirty words had Leon cumming too, jerking up into Buddy's hand with a muted cry. His eyes closed, and everything suddenly felt wrong. Huh? He moved, limbs alarmingly free. Open eyes showed him darkness, and it took a moment for them to adjust. He was in his room, alone. 

"What…?" Leon sat up, wincing when he shifted and felt warm tackiness move between his legs. Fantastic. He was goddamn 35, wasn't that too old for wet dreams? And about Chris? And Piers? And _Buddy?_ Grumbling to himself, he got out of bed, stripping off his boxers and tossing them in his laundry bin. He gave a silent prayer that he wouldn't forget about them before his next mission. Week old cum stain was not a pleasant smell. One of his hand towels met a similar fate in the bathroom, and he washed his hands in the sink afterwards. 

"No more porn before bed." He told himself, sleepily rubbing his face. The comforter was still warm, settling around him as he pressed his back against the wall. "Next time I'll… watch The Notebook or somethin'."

Silence settled for a moment, and his breathing deepened a little before he gave one last complaint.

"...Fucked me harder than the US government."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair
> 
> I take suggestions/prompts on my curiouscat!  
> curiouscat.me/locusdesperatus


End file.
